Skeletons in the Closet
by Amber-Dewdrop
Summary: CHAPTER 5 NOW UP!Hermione comes to terms with being in love with someone compleletely unexpected.
1. Wandering Worries

Skeletons in the Closet  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Warning: Themes of female homosexuality, but no sex, violence or offensiv language. But if you're homphobic, turn away now.  
  
After completing my essay on the theories underlying in Morgana's "Magic Moreover "I slouch downstairs like the archetypal fed up teen. And I am fed up. No normal teen life for me, no way. Instead I get a load of problems and no solution but to talk about them to people. But who? My parents, though they love me, just don't seem the right people. There's only one friend I feel I completely trust, and yet I don't want to tell her to be met with a blank face and a changed attitude.  
  
But for all my problems, I'm just about floating near the deeply unattractive light fitting. I'm in love. And not your typical teenage love either, I guess. I've been chatting to the person all night, on Instant! Messenger.(Which, by the way is a brilliant invention. I miss computers so much when I'm at school.) In between my essay, of course. But the catch? I cant discuss this excitedly over lunch with my closest friend, or blush over questions about them from my family. Because, until I solve this problem, this relationship, in effect, can't exist outside of me and them.  
  
I really never felt this way before. So i'm only fifteen. Who cares? Well, I've been in love before, I guess. But it really wasn't a pleasant experience. More crying and pondering pleading with him than telling each other we loved each other. But this....this is different. But if I want this to be real, then I have to stop being so selfish and get it over with. My parents? My parents. Of course, I'll tell them first. I put my hand on the doorhandle and grip maybe a little too tightly. Deep breath. Then I go in .  
  
'Mum? Dad? Can I talk to you both?" They look up, and mum nudges my dad with her foot. With a somewhat exasperated look, he switches off Coronation Street. It's slightly discerining having a Dad that's addicted to soap operas and talk shows. "Yes, Herm?" "I need to tell you something. Please don't interrupt, I think I just need to talk at you then liten to you when I'm finished." They nod, and I prepare to give them what is probably the biggest shock since they found out Mum was pregnant. Or maybe that I had a place at Hogwarts. 


	2. Revelations

Skeletons in The Closet  
  
Chapter Two: Revelations  
  
Disclaimer: Me no owney anything, except my plotline, obviously. Notes: I'm going to write more than I did before on this section. The story is set while the Fab Gang are in they're third ear (The Fab Gang being Ron Harry and Hermione. Work out everyone elses years for yourselves.)There are themes of teen gay-ness in the story, but absolutely NO smut...cuz ew. Just the feelings they have about each other, thats it. Yes, Harry and Ron and Ginny etc do appear in the stroy, but for now I am focusing on Hermione, cuz she's very cool. And now for theOscar Speech bit: I would like to thank J.K for giving the world H.P in the first place, Loran for getting me into fff.net, and um, thats it. Alsoanyone who has read or reviewed the first chapter. Oh yeah, in my first chap i typed 'discerining' by accident instead of 'discerning'. I can spell, honest.  
  
*Revelations*  
  
A couple of hundred miles away from Sussex, where Hermione Granger lived, a dark-haired girl flicked off her computer screen, smiling to herself. She walked over to her desk and picked up a quill. "Well, who'd of thought it?" She asked of her large barn owl. "Who'd of thought I'd have somebody in love with me? I can't believe it." She thought, grinning away. And such an unexpected person, too. The girl finished writing and read it over to herself. *Dear Kame, How are you doing, over there in China ? Things are so boring here. I wish I'd up and left, like you. Still, I suppose fourth year will be interesting. I've got talking to some people from school over Instant! Messenger. Cedric Diggory, Padma Patil and some Gryffindors, too. I actually wondered whether Harry Potter would have an email adress, but turns out he doesn't. I talk to one of his friends a lot and she says he lives with his Aunt and Uncle, and apparently they're proper evil to him.  
  
Her name's Hermione Granger. She's in third year when we go back, but she's way too smart for that year, if you aks me. And for Gryffindor. I really like her. In fact, we've kind of started dating. We haven't met up, because she can't. Plus she hasn't told her parents that shes gay or bisexual or whatever. Leaves me thinking about when I told you and you helped me through it. I really miss having you around to talk to. Be careful, and don't do anything stupid. Like get killed. Yours, Cho xXx*  
  
Yes, thought Cho as she rocked back on her chair. Things were going to be pretty interesting when she got back to school.  
******** Hermione again(A/N:After she's told her parents her thing. Up in her room, thinking about it.) My parents sat. They stared. I cleared my throat. "So, um are you okay with that? I thought you should know, first. I just had to tell someone, because it was getting me down, and I'm not saying that I'm a lesbian, because,well-you know, Ron, but i have had these kind of..of, well-feelings-towards girls, and, you know what? I;m going to shut up." They carried on staring. It must be a shock. My conventional, normal, average parents, who've always encouraged normality and sticking with the majority ("That's how you get to the top, darling.") But now, up in my room, it angers me to think about it. Who wants to be normal? Nornal gets you nowhere. I didnt get to be top of my year being normal, did I? And they weren't complaining then. They did complain about Ron and Harry at first. In fact, when I got my first letter from Dumbledore after my first year, they told me that I should keep out of things. I was furious. We'd saved lives! Now, I think they probably think that about me. That I'm being silly. Cho tried to prepare me for it, but even she said that she couldnt predict their reaction.  
  
I sighed, and turned over in bed. Only a week to go until the beginning of term, anyway. 


	3. Back To Hogwarts

Skeletons in the Closet  
Chapter Three- Back to Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer: I promise I have not stolen J.K's characters, locked them up in my wardrobe, made them perform bondage on my pet slug etc.  
  
Notes: Thankyou to all my reviewers, I was really surprised to get so much positive and helpful feedback! Also, in this story, Harry met and fancied Cho in second year, ok? Lets crack on then *rolls up sleeves, cracks open a beer and removes the whips from the pet slug*  
  
*Back To Hogwarts*  
  
It was a funny sight, even if you were magical. No less than 7 redheads, clearly in the same family, all leaning against the barrier between Platforms Nine and Ten in Kings Cross. Then disappearing.  
  
Arthur, Molly, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny Weasley fell through the barrier and all started speaking at the same time. "Mum, are you sure you packed my Standard Book of Spells Grade Two?" "Fred, dear, grab that can of Bowflower Juice, will you? It's making a bid for freedom..." "Hey, George, there's Lee, look, c'mon-" "Father, must dash, Head Boy and Girl have to meet up-" "Molly, calm down, they're going back to school, not a concentration camp-" "HEY! HARRY! HI!!!' The entire family stopped at Ron's outburst and turned to see the Boy Who Lived strolling up the platform, his joy at seeing his friends for the first time in six weeks obvious. "Hi, Ron. You seen Hermione anywhere? I'm dying to know her news, she says she's got someone new! Completely unlike her, eh?" Harry trailed off as he remembered. Stupid git, he thought. Ron's just gotten over Hermione and now I've gone and put my foor in it again. "What? Did you say she was going out with someone new?" Ron's ears had gone fuschia, not a good sign. Harry attempted to change the subject by becoming overtly interested in Fred's jacket, which didn't work, as Fed informed him he'd spent all of last summer wearing it, when Harry had been staying at the Burrow and admired it then. Ron grabbed Harry's arm. "Harry! Is that why she didn't reply to any of my letters? Harry!" "Ron! Just...relax, OK? There's probably a perfectly reasonable explanation for it, I probably got it wrong....what's up?"  
  
Harry followed Ron's line of vision to see Hermione hugging a very pretty Oriental girl, slightly taller than her. They had a colour to their faces he didn't think had anything to do with the weather. "Oi, Harry, isn't that Ravenclaw's Seeker?" Said Ron, voicing Harry's thoughts. "You know, whats-her-name, Ching or something..." "Cho." Harry sounded that one syllable with a sinking heart. "Yeah, it's Cho Chang." Ron looked stumped. "Isn't she the one you-" Harry had an odd feeling that he didn't want to see Hermione with Cho. Then it hit him. Hermione. With Cho. With. Ron wasn't far behind. (For a change.) "Bloody hell! Harry, you don't think she's Hermione's new...well, person, do you?" Harry picked up his trunk and Hedwig's cage, turned smartly and marched towards the train. "Let's not stay to find out."  
  
******* It felt amazing to be hugging Cho. Touching her at all did the tingly thing that I got with Ron....but intensified a thousand times. She really was so beautiful I couldn't believe she fell in love with me at all. She could have had her pick of everyone, but she picked..me. I can't even begin to try and describe how that felt. Her black glossy hair fell on mine when we hugged, her sooty eyelashes brushed by cheek, and when her skin touched mine...her beautiful coffee skin...I knew that whatever my parents felt, this was right. I couldn't wait tot tell Ron and Harry. Speaking of....I turned around a caught a glimpse of a gangly ginger form clambering into a carriage behind a small, thin, dark one. I took one last look at Cho, said good bye then ran over. "Hi! Harry, Ron, wait 'til you hear, you won't believe-" SLAM. I The carriage door was deliberately shut in my face. Ron's familiar, freckled face glared at me through it. "Why don't you go with HER?" He mouthed. Cho came up silently behind me, slid her hand in mine, and whispered: "Looks like you're travelling with me." Dazed, but worried, I followed her.  
  
(A/N:) OK, longer this time! Yeah Ithought there should be some conflict in the stroy instead of pure fluff.....yay. R&R, please! 


	4. See it My Way!

Skeletons in The Closet: Chapter Four  
  
(A/N):Ok, thanks, again, to all my reviewers. A note to everyone: I'm sorry about the format of the story if it's messed up. I know that dialogue needs a new line, but the site messed up my formatting, I'm sorry you have to read it as a big chunk. Its very annoying. Also, thanks for sticking with me even though its stupid. Oh, also thanks to Dave for constantly feeding me ideas for a LOTR smut fic *ewww* Write it yourself, boy! Disclaimer: I own nothing except my plotline, please dont chain me up and sue me etc.  
  
Chapter Four: See It My Way!  
  
Ron slammed the compartment door with satisfaction. "There. That's shown her. She'll soon see she can't mess us around." He turned to see Harry looking dejected, and felt a slight pang of guilt. "Hey, Harry, what's up with you?" Harry looked up, somewhat miserably. "Do you really think that was a good idea, Ron?" He asked, bright green eyes staring hard into Ron's uncomfortable brown ones. Ron spluttered. "What? I mean-Cho...you-you...I mean, she's with a....betrayed me-Oh, Harry, you're not on her side, are you?" Harry stood up. "Ron, technically, she's done nothing wrong! She must be going through something huge, and you're too wrapped up in yourself too try to see it her way!" Harry was a little bit surprised at himself. He knew that Ron was only annoyed because he had a thing for Hermione. But the thing was, he felt annoyed too, and he couldn't quite work out why.  
  
Ron was staring at him with the expression of someone who had just had a firework go off in his pocket. "So you are on her side. Well, thanks a bunch, Harry." And with that, he turned as Harry had done on the platform, and slammed out of the compartment, breaking the glass in the door from the force of slamming it so hard. Harry turned to look out of the window, angrily exhaling mist onto the glass.  
  
A muttered spell repaired the glass in the compartment, and Harry turned to see Hermione tucking her wand into her robes. "Oh, Harry, I know you're annoyed at me, but please, listen to my side-" "Hermione," said Harry stiffly "There's a reason Ron shut you out of the compartent. Didn't you get it? Shall I explain?" Hermione had exactly the same expression as Ron had had, not five minutes earlier. "B-but you just said..." Harry sighed angrily. "I know what I said to Ron. But it doesn't mean I'm fine with it! Hermione, you knew I liked Cho, and then you just-" Harry waved a hand, in a gesture whose meaning failed them both completely. Hermione stamped her foot. "Harry! I'm sorry, really, but I need friends right now, can't you see that? Please, just for a minute, see it my way!" "YOUR WAY?" Harry roared. "WHAT ABOUT MINE? WHAT ABOUT RON'S?"Open mouthed, Hermione scurried out.  
  
"Aaaaaaah, have the Miniature Heroes had a lickle fallout?" A sneering drawl floated through the door. Harry snapped. He whipped out his wand.  
********* "The Spitting Seaweed curse, Potter." Professor Mcgonagall shook her head. "I know you have an, ahem, rivalry with Mr Malfoy, but didn't you listen when you were told that that spell crossed with the Jellylegs Jinx and the Tickling Charm caused four-day unconciousness? Why do you and Mr. Weasley involve Miss Granger in your schemes?" Harry was irritated. "It wasn't-" "Now, Potter, don't make it worse. Listen to me." Mcgonagall got that look on her face and Harry listened. "You will do detention tomorrow night, with Weasley and Granger. That's all, you may go." Harry left, avoiding Colin Creevey on his way up to Gryffindor Tower. This wasn't the beginning to the year he had imagined. 


	5. Lost Letters

Lost Letters  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, so please don't kill me, I want to finish this long-forgotten fic before I die.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's been so long. I was busy with personal stuff and school, etc, also Fictionpress.com stories. But here's the fifth chapter of Skeletons in the Closet; enjoy. And r/r pweeease!  
  
******** (Hermione's POV) I passed Harry on his way back from McGonagall's office. He gave me the angriest look. I really hope I can make him understand, we're supposed to be best friends. Still, I can talk to Gin, and she can wind him around her little finger. I'll talk to her-or not, as Cho's walking over. I'll think about this later...  
********* Cho walked over to Hermione, and hugged her, whispering in her ear.  
  
"Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at Midnight. We'll talk, ok?" She broke apart, leaving Hermione a little worried. Remembering they were still a secret, she shrugged and made her way to the Gryffindor Table, choosing a place next to Ginny.  
  
"Hermione. Hi." Ginny sounded surprised. "Had a good summer?" Hermione was just about to answer when a derisive snort came from, Ginny's other side.  
  
"You bet she did". Ginny sorted out what was going on all in a second.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ron, did you say something?" she challenged, her eyes flashing at her brother. He lowered his eyes, defeated as usual by his strong-willed sister.  
  
"Um, no. Sheperd's Pie went the wrong way. In fact, I'm not hungry." He got up and shoved his chair back hard, causing several people to look around at the noise. Even more people looked around at the slamming of the doors out of the Great Hall that he made. Ginny turned her accusing stare in Hermione's direction.  
  
"What's happened, 'Mione? I know you broke up, but why....what's wrong with him?" Hermione looked guilty for a second, then shrugged.  
  
"No idea. Hormones." She said dismissively, then shoveled pie into her mouth so quickly and un-hermione-like that Ginny knew something was up. Deciding to follow it up later, she helped herself to chocolate gateau.  
  
******** Ron flung open the doors of his dorm and went to the window sill to think over the situation, only to find another form sillhouetted against the curtains.  
  
"Harry! What are you doing here? I might've known actually. Annoyed, are you? Not as much as I am, mate-" Harry jumped down from the window-sill and walked towards the door. "Where you going? We've got to stick together. Harry!" Harry turned, and said in deadened tones;  
  
"I'll talk to you later, Ron. I'm going to find Cho." Ron gave up, He sat on the sill and leaned his head against the glass of the window, cooling against his hot features. He picked up a quill and parchment, and wrote.  
  
"Dear Hermione; I'm sorry for blowing up. You know me, I've always done this. I can't control my temper, and you're usually the one to calm me down and make me see sense. But you're not here. I miss you so much, and seeing as you've never had unrequited love, apart from when we both fancied each other and didn't know it, you probably don't know how much it hurts. I wish there was something I could do or say to show you, but I'm a boy, and I don't know these things and as soon as you come along, I change into the type of person everybody seems to think me to be."  
  
Pausing for thought, he looked out of the window and saw Hermione running along the grass to the Quidditch Pitch with his sister, looking like she didn't have a care in the world. She obviously didn't. All she cared about was herself. His fury reared itself again, and fuming he threw the letter out the window, where it floated down and landed in the courtyard, next to a black haired girl. Disgusted, he hopped down from the sill and flung himself into an armchair in front of the fire.  
  
If he'd have stayed for a minute longer, he might have seen Cho Chang pick up the letter, read it and follow Hermione to the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
(A/N) Yay, i finished it! Finally! R/R please, anything is welcome! 


End file.
